Mixer
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and all the young woman wants to do is sleep but what are friends for other than dragging you out the house?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a quick two part one shot. I'm still working on Paved in Gold but needed something a bit lighthearted to get my mind back into the game. The last chapter of Paved in Gold didn't go the way I originally planned. I should've waited to post it but here we go and I don't own any WWE characters you may recognize.

Valentine's Day sucked, it was a day when you were painfully reminded of being single, at least in her case. The mixer she allowed her friends to drag her to was painfully irritating. _I could totally be at home watching YouTube or doing something more productive with my life like… sleeping._

"Treciey, do you see that guy over there?" Her friend Jayla yelled at her bringing her two drinks to their table. Jayla was a large breasted thicker woman that had her hair all pulled up somehow getting her normal size 14 into a size 8 dress as Lanay watched her breasts spill out placing the drinks down.

"I just want to go home. Can we please go home?" Treciey moaned out deciding to be more modest tonight with a button up top and black slacks, she just came from work. Who cares to impress guys she didn't want to take home?

"You're such a party pooper." Jayla patted her hair looking around. "Oh shit. Turn around discreetly. Two hot guys just walked in."

"What's the point of turning around discreetly then?" Treciey whipped her head around quickly from her friend to look at the men that walked in. They were both tall which wasn't hard to accomplish being she was only 5'3" they both appeared to be over 6 feet tall; one had dreads and darker skin in some sort of designer shirt and a nice small. His friend with him had long dark hair that was wet with a black button up and black slacks. His goatee was neat but something about it seemed wild. "They're cute."

Triecey's companion rolled her eyes at her friend obliviousness. "Cute my ass they're both fine. Look at the one with dreads!"

"I would think you'd want the other one." Treciey watched as Jayla adjusted her breasts in the top.

"Nah, he's more your top, he looks stuffy and boring. Dread head is more laid back in his appearance plus I just want to grab his hair while he's…"

"Stop!"

"Oh shit they're coming this way."

"Because we're sitting incredibly close to the bar." Treciey commented going back to nursing her drink. _Okay, maybe Jayla can hook up with Dreads so I can get the hell out of here. If I leave in 30 mins I can still get a full 9 hours of sleep._

"Nope." Jayla smiled as the two men approached the table and Treciey internally groaned.

"Do you mind if we sit here, all the other tables appear to be occupied by couples?"

Jayla smiled big hearing Dreads talk. "Of course not! Do we Treciey?"

Treciey shrugged preoccupying herself with her drink. _I hate they fucking took our phones away from us in order to have some weird sense of mingling._

"How about we buy you ladies a drink for allowing us to introduce your bonding time?" Dreads smiled at Jayla or more Jayla's breasts; they were huge and she was proud of how natural and fit they were.

"I'm good" Treciey answered just as Jayla gave her order.

"How about I come with you? I'm Jayla by the way." Jayla flirted.

"Kofi and this is my friend Seth." Kofi's eyes went to Treciey waiting for her to introduce herself but at this point she was far from wanting to pretend anymore.

"Oh that's my best friend Treciey, sorry she's a bit shy."

She caught Seth eyes on her and she already knew what he was thinking "great, I have to be saddled with the one that doesn't want to talk."

"Come on Kofi, let's get their drinks." She took his hand pulling him along as she knew him all her life towards the crowded bar while the other two sat alone.

"So…"

"Look, you don't have to pretend and make the awkward conversation. I'm content with sitting here quietly."

Seth nodded playing with the napkin on the table before smirking at her. "That's definitely not how a shy person would talk."

"I'm not shy. I don't want to be here."

"So why are you?"

"I couldn't think of a good lie to get out of it."

Seth laughed at her honesty and it was so boisterous she had to make sure it came out of his mouth. "To be fair I'm in the same boat. I just got off of work and Kofi insisted we come so I wouldn't be at home alone for Valentine's Day."

"I apologize your friend sucks just as much as mine so at least they'll be happy."

"What are you drinking?"

"I have no clue. It's something extremely fruity when all I want is a beer but can't be picky when you're not buying."

"My type of lady."

The smile came easily to her and she was shocked how easy it was just to talk to him. "I'm sure you say that to all the ladies."

"Only ones that are my type." He replied back smoothly as Jayla and Kofi retuned because she could respond back.

"We come bearing gifts and shall be back."

"Where are you going? Triecey questioned not caring if her friend was going to have a one night stand however she was also her ride.

"We'll be back." Jayla smiled.

"Don't rush on our account. I can take Treece home." Seth smiled at his nickname for her. "If she doesn't mind that is."

"That's fine I guess."

"Good! I won't take up too much of your time." Seth smiled at her as Kofi hit his shoulder. "I'll see you two later. It was nice meeting you Treece! I hope Seth didn't just make that up."

"He did but it's nice meting you as well."

Jayla winked at her friend smiling as she put a twist in her walk for Kofi and headed towards the door."

"Are you ready to go home now?"

"Yes but finish your drink first."

"Nah, I have to wake up early and hit the gym."

"Oh God, you're a gym rat aren't you?"

"You don't get my body without working out."

"Well, I can't see your body so I don't know how to respond to that."

Seth raised his eyebrow. "Are you asking to see my body?"

"I didn't say that." Treece laughed out loud having her first genuine laugh since walking in.

"Pretty smile."

"Thanks." She put her head down as her simple bob fell into her eye.

"Are you ready to go now?"

"Are you thinking you're going to get some Valentine's Day pussy?"

Seth spit the last sip of his drink out. "Wow, you don't hold back?"

"We're both grown so I'd rather be upfront."

"What if I said yes?"

"Then I would say in your dreams."

"My dreams will be pretty awesome because I can tell that you're probably wild."

"You just went from sweet to complete douche in T-5 seconds."

"Not douche just having an adult conversation."

Triecey shook her head not believing what she was thinking but it was a drought and she could see from the way his arms were stretching his shirt that he was fit. _What would a one night stand hurt?_

"Are you ready to go? I am."

Seth smiled at her knowingly as he stood and took her hand. "Just give me your address."

A/N: Next part tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I still don't own any of the WWE characters and here is the second and last chapter.

The ride to Treciey's apartment wasn't long only 10 minutes away as her and Seth made small talk. She was a bit shocked to hear how much they had in common with their love for music and she enjoyed the cocky sarcasm he alluded.

"Just park on the street." Treciey spoke pointing to the area in front of her condo.

"What? I can't park in that gated area?"

"Nope. They're a bit strict over here and some will actually call if you don't have the parking sticker plus it'd be a hassle to me, so the street it is _Sethie."_ She was thinking of a nickname for him all night one that would make her and him cringe as she spoke to him.

"Sethie? That sounds like some sort of prissy uptight dog. I know I give off more than that."

"Hmm… a lot of talk maybe like a yipping Chihuahua." Treciey laughed getting out the car.

Seth followed behind her. "Aren't ladies supposed to wait for the man to open the door?"

"Oh. I guess I'm not a lady then." She was shocked at herself for being so confident in her flirting. It was something she stopped after swearing off all men but there really was something about his personality that made her want to go back and forth. She quickly opened the door letting herself in and was shocked to find herself pressed against the door closing behind them.

The heat of Seth's body against hers was an exhilarating feeling and her breath caught actually waiting for his next move. He didn't disappoint as his finger went to her chin, making her look at him.

"Care to show me how much of a lady you're not?" The gleam in his eye held promise. She was stuck in between his arms as he blocked her escape.

"I've never done this before actually."

Seth raised his eyebrow not really believing her however after the blunt and candid conversation why would she lie now? "You've never brought a man home before?"

"Well of course I have." She hissed and felt slightly embarrassed. "Just not for a one night stand type deal."

"Who said this will be for one night? If it's amazing there can be night two, a three, a four. I can keep going on if you would like?" His voice lowered as did his hand on her thigh. "You talked about me being a gym rat but these thighs are actually a bit firm."

"Genetics." Her breath hitched and she knew she was in trouble. How could this one simple touch make her want to jump his bones?

"Remind me to thank your parents then." His hands didn't stop moving on her thighs slowly going towards her neck and tracing the little bit of skin she showed on her neck.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He stared down at her a few moments before letting her go. "Love the décor"

"Did you just say 'love the décor?' What straight man just randomly does that?"

"I'm very straight." Seth lowered his eyes as Treciey rolled hers.

"Stop the corny one liners. Look, I have never done this before but I know how this works. How about you just follow me to my bedroom?"

"That was going to be my next suggestion after I complimented your home; which you didn't say thank you? Who doesn't thank someone after their home is giving a grand compliment from me?"

Treciey didn't respond to him as she started unbuttoning her shirt in front of him, she kicked the heels somewhere in the corner. Normally, this wasn't her having to hang up and place things in the right place but she had to make him shut up. Her pants were the last to go landing near the shoes as she stood before him in a simple black bra, black panties and her button down shirt. "Now shut up and follow me to the bedroom."

Seth was silent for once as she turned not waiting for a response. He watched her hips sway as her dark skin seemed to be illuminated from the moonlight seeping through.

She opened the door to her bedroom and it was gold and black, the bed looked inviting but got even better as she laid on top of the covers.

"Wow."

"Finally, he says one word." The humor in her tone wasn't lost on him and he wasn't even sure what to do next.

"Take your clothes off and then maybe I'll take the rest of mine off."

Seth was a man on a mission as he did his own unbuttoning of his shirt and slacks and Treciey was able to see that his claims on his body being fit was 100% factual. The light chest hair made a trail down as she sat up to see more. He noticed her slight movement and wasn't abashed to show his body more. He knew it was one of the best as he stepped out of the pants and showed off his boxer briefs.

"We're even now but you still have on two more items more than me."

Treciey rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that night taking the shirt off and tossing it at him.

"One more."

"How about you take it off for me?"

Seth crawled onto the bed finally feeling her pressed against him and it was a marvelous feeling. She was soft in all the right places as his hand immediately went to her ass squeezing it then slapping it causing a moan to come from her mouth. His fingers made quick work of the bra that he tossed to the side of the bed while laying her down on her back.

"You were hiding these." Seth stated before his mouth closed over one of her nipples. His tongue moved slowly at first teasing her. He wanted to have her begging for him.

"Not hiding, just suppressing." She moaned out rubbing her hands all through his hair and back.

Seth chuckled before moving his mouth to the other breasts, kissing her chest in between his journey. His tongue was rough yet gentle keeping her on the brink of wanting more and almost getting it. The sounds of him sucking and her moans stirred him below as he pressed himself against her reliving some of the pressure.

"You're sensitive there aren't you?" He moved his face away slowly kissing her neck.

"My nipples? Well yes, who isn't?"

"No, you're very sensitive like if I was to do this…" Seth lightly moved his index finger over her nipple, barely grazing it as she arched up. "See. I bet you're gushing below aren't you?"

Treciey couldn't deny his question but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of answering it either.

"Your silence is all the answer I need." His tongue moved around her neck as his hands trailed down lower to her panties, rubbing her through the outside.

"Oh god…" The thin material didn't hide much and he could feel exactly what his hands were doing to her.

His finger shoved her panties aside as he started rubbing her lips slowly. "Damn girl, you are soaking wet."

"Shut up."

"It's not a bad thing but geesh, I might have to change your nickname to Niagara." He cackled a bit and she was about to respond but her breath caught as one finger slid inside of her. "What were you about to say?" He stared down at her.

He felt enamored by the faces she was making; she was so expressive with what he was doing to her the way her eyes closed and mouth slightly parted, gasping like she needed to breathe and just from this small amount of stimulation. The rule of him never kissing immediately went out the window when her eyes focused on his as he added a second finger.

The kiss was all lips and tongue, it felt sloppy until they finally found the rhythm, his fingers moving inside of her in tune with how his lips worked against hers, using his thumb to rub at her clit.

Treciey pulled away feeling herself about to explode and hated how her body reacted so easy to him.

"No." Seth pulled his fingers out slowly trying to catch himself because watching her was going to make him come.

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't want you coming on my fingers. I want to feel it on my dick." He smiled and getting off the bed to take his underwear off.

Treciey observed him and yes, his body was ripped and she wasn't surprised to find his lower organ just as pretty as the rest of him. It wasn't big at all but average but the way it was sticking straight out pointing in her direction did something for her. "Bottom drawer."

Seth didn't need any clue on what she was pointing to as he grabbed a condom out.

"Wait, come here." Treciey was feeling a bit adventurous tonight, bringing a man home to sleep with and on Valentine's Day no less. She did quick work of removing her underwear not feeling as embarrassed at how wet they were. "Hand me that."

Seth handed over the condom and stood there jutting out proudly as she went towards the edge of the bed sitting up. Her hands immediately went to his length and it was so smooth and soft, she caressed it a bit as she opened the condom. "I've always wanted to try this."

She placed the condom in her mouth and slowly and held him in place by his hops as she slowly rolled the condom onto him and swallowing him whole in her mouth in the process. She finished and looked at her handiwork. "Nice." She smiled proudly while Seth looked down at her.

"Indeed. You know we're going to have to do a night 2."

"I'll be the judge of that." She smiled coyly moving back to give him space as he climbed on top of her but not before placing one of her legs on her shoulder. The feel of him against her as he teased her opening had her feeling annoyed. "Get on with it."

"Come on beg me for it."

"I'm not about to beg you."

"Just tell me I'm the man or call me daddy and I'll give you what you want."

It should've been against all sorts of sex code for a man to do this to you. She glared at him as she tried to sneak her hand between them but he was too strong for that move pinning both her hands. _Damn you Crossfit Jesus._ "Bad girl." He angled his hips into her as his dick rubbed against her clit.

"Fuckkkk" She moaned again. "Seth..."

"That's it, almost there."

"Fuck me now or you won't get this anymore." She threatened smiling evilly at him.

"You're no fun." Seth fake pouted but gave her what she wanted as he plunged deep into her. The sensation got to both of them, a feeling of pain and pleasure as he buried his face into her neck.

"You should've warned me." He moaned out and he knew that this wasn't going to be just a one off.

"What?"

"Tightest thing I've felt in a while."

"Hmm…" She tightened herself against him more and she was proud to make him cry out as he gripped her hips tighter pushing her leg further against him and pressing himself further into her. His hips slowly moved into her, fucking deeply into her.

He finally let go of her hands as she grabbed onto his thick back pulling more of his body onto hers. They both knew this wasn't going to last long too into the moment to care. He finally pulled himself out withdrawing and slamming his hips into hers their moans animalistic at this point.

"Gonna come." He moaned out.

Treciey met his thrusts and smiled at him. "I bet you are and wish you were filling me with your come, don't you daddy…" She moaned at him with a smirk on her face.

"Say it again."

She was close herself getting more turned on by the words she was feeding him. "Fuck me harder... please… daddy."

"Oh I will." His thrusts became more frantic and she tightened against him coming against him as he also released into the condom at the same time. He made sure not to collapse on her as they got their breathing back.

"So… was that worth a second night?" Seth asked for once not sounding as cocky.

"Hmm… How about we go again and I'll let you know."

End.


End file.
